


Safe and Sound

by Iamprongsie



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is amazing, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I shouldn't have written this after a ginormous caffeine crash, Shiro really needs a rest, Ugh, jfc I'm a mess, protect space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Shiro has a nightmare and Allura comforts him. This is my first time writing stuff so feedback would be appreciated?





	

The dream started the way it usually did, fighting Myzax in the arena. Then the blood, taking over and drowning him in the sickly metallic smell, the phantom pain where his arm used to be and the scar across his nose stinging and burning like it was new.   
Memories flashed through his mind, Matts face as he was dragged away, his mother and father becoming smaller as the ship was launched, walking the corridors with Keith, all their faces turning into the people he'd had to fight.   
The voices invaded his mind, you're a broken soldier, you can't hold out forever, dragging everyone he loved and cared about out of their homes, him powerless to stop them. The yellow eyes followed him, followed him wherever he went, watched him even in his sleep.   
The blood began to pool again, drowning him in a sea of red, Haggars face sneering at him, pulling him towards her. He began to thrash, sobbing and screaming, trying to get away from her, to warn the others, to save them.   
"Shiro! Shiro, wake up!" Allura's commanding voice cut through his nightmare, bringing him back to the world, "You're safe. You're not captured, I'm here, you're safe."  
He repeated her words in his head, leaning into her embrace.   
"It started in the arena," he began, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I, I was fighting the gladiator," He cleared his throat, "I was drowning in blood, watching the people I cared about get killed in front of me. I couldn't save them, Allura, I couldn't stop them. My parents, my sister, Matt, Katie, and Sam, Keith and Lance and Hunk, you and Coran. All gone. All dead. I was powerless, I just sat and watched. They still have control of me, I know it. I can feel it in the arm, in my head. They did something to me, and I don't know what it is. I can't remember anything past how I escaped, how I saved Matt. I know they did something, something that makes me unworthy to lead the Paladins, fighting him. I'm a part of the Empire, and I can't escape."  
"We can fix it. We need you Shiro, we need a leader. You're not a part of the Empire, you're your own person," She said, and he visibly relaxed, still quiet, "You're safe, they can't get to you. I love you, everyone in the ship cares about you, and we all need you." She murmured, rubbing soothing circles into his back as the tears leaked out of their eyes.   
They were safe and sound, and they had each other.   
As the two broken people fell asleep together, he let a barely audible I love you too cross his lips as sleep claimed them, and took them through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and Beta maddiefrickenclark!  
> I wrote this at like 10pm during a caffeine crash (coincidentally that's the only time I can write) so I apologise if it's a piece of shit


End file.
